Football Planet Wiki
Welcome to the Football Planet world Are you ready to be a football club manager? The most outstanding footballers on the planet are waiting for you! Recruit them for FREE and sweep the world. challenge fantasy legendary football clubs, win classic titles and match against players from EVERY corner of the world! Create your own amazing history and become champion in our Football Planet! Football Planet online time:Christmas in 2014. Waiting!Waiting! Coming soon! Visit:Football Planet iOS Beta Test Events Football Planet Background Football Planet '''is the free mobile game is base on World Cup, Football Planet will include both PVE and PVP gameplay. Football Planet iOS version is available on Christmas in 2014, which are warmly welcomed by lots of players. In a short time, the game gathers the most players’ attention and becomes one of the most favorite games. According to private news, the Football Planet iOS version will be more vivid and interesting. There are optimization towards UI, displaying and game operation, players will be able to experience a real world of World Cup within the game！ As the first frmobile game base on World Cup in 2014, Football Planet is easy to operate, you can challenge any top team everywhere and as the level increased, you can also participate in various leagues. Immerse yourself and enjoy the cheering, yelling and applause by the stadiu. your not a triangle Football Planet Feathers '''Free,Easy to learn, easy to play. 1.Thousands of player cards, lots of fun! Do you want to build your own dream team? No problem, more than thousands of players for you to choose. All the football stars all under your control! 2.Unique AI-simulated player performance Football Planet is the first mobile game using Physical collision engine and Artificial Intelligence system. The system provides flexibility in gameplay, which tests your adaptability and skills. 3.Live and realistic gameplay on the football field The sea of crowd, flashing lights, running on field, ball passing, shootout and goals scramble, all authentic reproduced within the game. With the cheering of spectators, it will definitely give you immersive feeling. This is a premier legendary football world. You can plot your soccer world to your heart’s content here. It’s all up to you! There are more PVP, PVE classic exciting game to be discovered. This time once again, to be made happen by you. Football Planet Guides 1.How to recruit Footballer? Ethan's wiener is very tiny and now he's laughing. i think baby's are hot dogs. i know that ethan has a little giant finger up he's bum. 2.Guide for footballer’s quality and attributes There are 6 types of quality, from low to high they are: D, C, B, A, S, SS. There are 4 types of reputation, from low to high they are: Star, Superstar, Master, Legend. Higher quality means higher attributes. 3.Equipment that add extra attributes to footballers There are 4 types of equipment: Glove, Jersey, Sneaker and Leg Shield Players can get equipment by challenging national teams in Green Journey, the chance of getting better equipment is affected by the evaluation after the player won the match and the power of the national team s/he challenged. 4.Player Upgrade Players can upgrade the footballers by swallowing player cards, the experience that a card offers is affected by its quality. 5.Player ultimate breakthrough For those rank B, A, S, SS footballers, when they have reached a certain level, a breakthrough is needed for their further development. Swallow a same card for the breakthrough. 6.Player Strengthening Only rank B, A, S, SS footballers can be strengthened and this will add extra attributes to them. Only cards with same quality can be used for strengthening. There is a success rate for strengthening, players can higher the rate by using multiple cards. 7.Player Ressurection Only rank S cards can be resurrected, after the resurrection its quality will be raised to rank SS and massive amount of attributes will be added. Players can only resurrect rank S card with 3 same cards when it reached its level limit. Football Planet Mobile Game Screenshots Football Planet Main Characters Football Planet Gameplay Youtube Football Planet Players Notices Rookies may take detours in the beginning when playing games and here we would like to share some suggestions of the game with you: 1n you have got a rank A one, as you will receive a certain amount of diamonds once you have collected all rank B player cards. Also, when you have collected all rank A player cards, there will be even more diamonds in return. Remember, accumulation helps a lot. 3.Among all rank B footballers, Lee Chun-Soo from Korea may be the most outstanding one. If you have upgraded him to 5 stars, you will find that completing a hat trick in a game is just a piece of cake for him. Don’t be so hurry to replace him with rank A footballers. 4.In the event of Lucky Draws, single draws are more recommended than the combo draws, unless you are confident of your luck. Football Planet Platform More information about Football Planet Football Planet official site:http://www.footballplanet.me/ Football Planet facebook at https://www.facebook.com/footballplanet2014 Football Planet iOS version in APP Store URL: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/football-planet/id935568811Football planet will allow you to feel free to manage any team you want and collect all the players you need. There is lots of different ways to get players. once you do your first top up you will recieve gift that you can use throughout the game. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse